Feel Like a Woman
by RRlife
Summary: Inuyasha has once again pissed Kagome off with his blatant disregard of her feelings,but this time is different.Some unknown being comes out of nowhere and curses Inuyasha for this by turning him into a girl to get in touch with his feelings.


**A/N: Well, its been over a year since I updated this story and when I went back and read it it looked horrible. I was just going to start updating the story again but after reading it I didnt want to update a story that I didnt like. So I have decided to rewrite it. Don't worry it will still have the same concept and all that, and it will have alot of the same scenes from the old one and alot of new ones as well. The difference is I am going to try and write it better. And to those who read this story when it first came out thank you for all the reviews and I hope you look past the long wait for an update. I will try a update on a regular basis from now on.**

**RRlife**

* * *

It was a warm summer's day as Inuyasha and crew walked down the dirt road that lead to the village they had planned on staying at next. The hike through the forest to find the road had lasted almost a day and a half and the irritation of it showed on Inuyasha's face. He had not planned on it being that long and he just wanted to hurry up and get there. Kagome sensed something strong near this village and if there was any clue to finding Naraku, they needed to get to it as fast as they could before the opportunity slipped through their fingers. He quickened his pace as his urgency increased to find any clue of Naraku.

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped him out of his thoughts," you getting too far ahead of us we can't keep up with you."

"So…," Inuyasha replied cooling. Kagome trying not to get irritated at that said,

"Well, it would be nice if you could slow down so we could keep up with you," Kagome said sweetly.

"SLOW DOWN! We just wasted two days in that damned forest because you needed to slow down every few minutes," Inuyasha replied finally speaking his mind after keeping quiet for the past couple of days.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha, I thought we were making great time," MIroku chimed in trying to smooth over the fight he knew was inevitable.

"What would you know, I could have gotten there in half a day without even trying," Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"We're a group Inuyasha. We travel together whether some of us like it or not," Kagome pointed out not liking Inuyasha's selfishness.

"If it takes us this long to get from one village to another how are we ever going to catch up to Naraku? We spend every day trying to get to somewhere and you think Naraku is just waiting around for us to find him," Inuyasha said showing his anger.

"Inuyasha nobody thinks that we all want to find him as fast as we can," Sango said looking a little hurt.

"Yeah, why are you being a jerk Inuyasha. You don't see me complaining about that and I am full yokai. I could go a lot faster than this if I needed to," Shippo pointed out.

"Shut up, Shippo, nobody asked you," Inuyasha said as he kicked Shippo a feet away from them.

"Leave Shippo alone Inuyasha he didn't do anything to you," Kagome said as he rushed to help Shippo up of the ground.

"He's being annoying just like you," Inuyasha retorted.

"The only one being annoying is you, we all know how important it is to find Naraku and fighting with each other is just going to make it that much harder to do that," Kagome said trying to reason with him, having already taken care of Shippo and making sure he wasn't hurt.

"There wouldn't be any fighting if you guys would just walk faster," Inuyasha said getting really pissed off now.

"We have limits Inuyasha. If we start walking faster we will get tired faster and then we will have to make more stops than usual," Sango said trying to give Inuyasha the facts.

"Sango's right Inuyasha, it would take even longer your way,"Miroku said.

"Who said anything about resting," Inuyasha said a little too casually.

"Ugh! Couldn't at least be a little considerate of us, Inuyasha," Kagome finally snapped at Inuyasha insensitivity.

"Could you not be such a stubborn bitch," Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"Could you not be such a stupid bastard," Kagome fought back.

"Keh, You're just an idiotic wench who doesn't know anything," said Inuyasha. He was not going to hold back anymore.

"And your just a baka that has the brain of dog," Kagome replied getting red in the face from her anger.

Miroku and Sango sat in awe as Kagome and Inuyasha engaged in what can only be described as some sick sort of foreplay. Insult after Insult was flung at each Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would turn their heads toward the one being insulted wanting to know what comeback they would come up with next.

"You know this can get old sometimes," Miroku said sitting down on the side of the road as he watched his two companions fight again.

"Ai, it's inevitable when you have to be around the same people so much," Sango said wisely sitting down as well but making sure it was at least an arm's length away.

"I don't disagree. It just happens so often, you know," Miroku continued when he saw her head nod, "I mean it's like they're not happy unless they are fighting,"

"That's not right, Kagome doesn't like to fight. Inuyasha is just always being a jerk," Shippo said jumping into Sango's lap.

"I am not saying that Kagome likes to fight. I am saying that Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship would be awkward if they didn't fight with each other so much," Miroku said," You could say it relieves the tension between them."

"What tension is that, Miroku," Shippo asked curiously.

"Well when a ma…," Miroku was cut off with a swift fist to the head knocking him onto his back courtesy of Sango.

"You will understand when your older Shippo," Sango tried to say nicely but her anger was written all over her face.

Bickering could still be heard in the background, apparent signs that Inuyasha and Kagome were not aware of the conversation going on about them.

"Yeah well I wish I never saw your ugly face in the first place," Inuyasha yelled. Everyone turned and stared wide eyed at what Inuyasha just said not believing it. Then as he looked at Kagome the realization of what he said hit when he smelled the saltiness in the air. "Ka-," he tried to say.

"No, you know what I wish I never met you either and wish I would never see again too," Kagome said through sobs," and before I forget SIT BOY!" She then ran off in a random direction. She didn't care where she went as long as it was away from him.

"Kagome, wait," Shippo yelled as he ran after her.

"Oi, Inuyasha don't you think that was a little mean," Miroku said trying to get the hanyou to show some kind of empathy. Inuyasha just glared at him as he picked himself up of the ground and dusted the dirt off his clothing.

"The wench deserved it," Inuyasha said just barely audible. Sango and Miroku's mouths stood a gap. Neither of them could believe what they were hearing.

"Why do you always have to act like such a jerk all the time," Sango asked both curiously and angrily," are you scared of something or what."

"Keh, I'm not scared of anything," Inuyasha said," I'm going for a walk. See you guys later." He then headed in the opposite direction that Kagome ran off in just to be safe. Sango and Miroku sighed as they watched their friend walk off.

"Hey Sango," Miroku said casually.

"What Miroku," Sango said thinking in her head how to help Kagome and Inuyasha make up. Miroku seeing that she was distracted took his chance to move closer his hand hovering over Sango's behind. His voice changed into more of a sly one.

"Were all alone now," he said ready to make his move.

"Miroku if you do what I think you're going to do, your hand won't be the only cursed part of your body." Sango said without even looking at him. Miroku then looking alittle scared moved back to where he was sitting before mulling over his failed attempt.

"I guess we're not going any farther today. We should probably start making camp then," Miroku said as he got up to go find some fire wood.


End file.
